


Con-1

by Hllangel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've landed in the wrong place. Again. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con-1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/), June 18, 2011

Amy pulls open the door but when there's nothing to see except white, so she shuts it again.

"Can we go somewhere with actual trees? Some planet that's not trying to kill us?"

"It's not the planet's fault," the Doctor says. He looks at the screens and fiddles with a few dials, and finally announces, "We're on earth. Antarctica. McMurdo."

"You landed us in a blizzard."

"Blizzards are cool!"

"Have you ever been in a blizzard?"

"Ah," the Doctor pauses to think. "There was the time we nearly froze in the TARDIS," he points out.

"That was not a blizzard. That wasn't even real."

"Good point."

Amy crosses her arms. "So you've never actually been in a blizzard."

The Doctor walks around the console to check the doors for himself. The wind is blowing so hard that it's seeping through even the TARDIS doors.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," he says, and pushes a few buttons once he's back at the console. The usual grinding TARDIS sound is conspicuously absent. Amy waits a minute before pulling open the door again, only to find that it's still sideways-blowing snow.

"Right. There are winter clothes in the wardrobe, you should be able to find something. It seems that we need to fix a few things before we can get going again."

Amy pulls Rory's hand up the stairs and they disappear into the hallways.

The Doctor gives the console a quick stroke. "Thanks," he whispers. "I've always wanted to visit Antarctica. Antarctica is cool."

He laughs at his own joke and is very happy that Amy is not around to hear it.


End file.
